AIM after breaking dawn
by Sakura and Miku Ogata
Summary: just a little random Chatroom story of the cullens and the wolfpack.
1. Cast: screenames

**Cast screenames:**

Edward: sick masticated lion (sml)

Bella: stupid lamb

Alice: kid of the future

Jasper: spazper

Emmette: stalker

Rosalie: queen of the world

Carlisle: hyperventilating doctor

Esme: hyperventilating mother

Nessie: Jacob's girl

Jacob: half-vampire's mate

Seth: wolf-boy

Leah: crazy wolf-boy's sis

Sam: alpha dog

Emily: mrs. Alpha dog

Mike: Bella's husband


	2. Chapter 1: nicknames

*stupid lamb enters*

*sick masticated lion enters*

Stupid lamb: Hi Eddie

Sick masticated lion: why do u always call me that

*stalker enters*

Stalker: hi guys Alice taught me a new song. Do u want 2 hear it??????!!!!11

Stupid lamb: uh sure

Sick masticated lion: fine!!!!!!!!*gets annoyed*

Stalker: tralalala tralalala Emette's world, tralalala tralalala Emette's world!!!!111111

*spazper enters*

Spazper: wtf was all that racket?!?!

Stupid lamb: Emma

Sick masticated lion: Emmie

Stalker: oooo we get nicknames?? Ok Bella your belly jelly, Edward your uhhh ummm lets sea eddiekinz, and jasper your…

*Kid of the future enters*

Kid of the future: Emmette, don't u dare say it

Stalker: MR. SPAZZY PANTS

Spazper: I'm no a spazz

Stalker: then why does your screename say spazper?!?!?1?1

Spazper: cause Alice named me that on this

Spazper: why does yours say stalker, huh

Stalker:……idk I ask Rosalie what to name it and she put a name down and…oh man not again

Stalker: why does this always happen 2 me

*stalker leaves*

*spazper leaves*

Stupid lamb: oookkk that was random

Sick masticated lion: I know…what were they talking about

Stupid lamb: ugh

*Stupid lamb leaves*

Sick masticated lion: what?

Kid of the future: ugh

*kid of the future leaves*

Sick masticated lion: what…oh never mind

*sick masticated lion leaves*

*wolf-boy enters*

Wolf-boy: shit…ditched again


	3. Chapter 2: truth or dare

*stupid lamb enters*

*sick masticated lion enters*

*Jacob's girl enters*

Jacob's girl: hey mommy, daddy, I learned a new word.

Stupid lamb: what is it

Jacob's girl: fuck

Sick masticated lion: RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN

Stupid lamb: where did u learn that from?!?!

Jacob's girl: uncle Emmett

*stalker enters*

Stalker: hey guys. Wat's kicken

Stupid lamb: did u teach nessie the F word?!?!?!

Stalker: MAYBE

*half-vampire's mate enters*

Half-vampire's mate: hey cutie

Jacob's girl: hi jakey

Jacob's girl: mommy, can me and Jake wrestle like u guys do????

Stupid lamb: NO!!!!

Jacob's girl: daddy???

Sick masticated lion: ask me when you're older

Stupid lamb: EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Half-vampire's mate: this is awkward

Stupid lamb: SHUT UP JACOB!!!!!!!!!

*kid of the future enters*

*spazper enters*

*queen of the world enters*

*hyperventilating doctor enters*

*hyperventilating mother enters*

Hyperventilating doctor: hey kids, we're going out. So don't wreck the house. That includes u Emmett

Kid of the future: ok

*hyperventilating doctor leaves*

*hyperventilating mother leaves*

Kid of the future: ok, let's AIM party

Sick masticated lion: fine

Stalker: let's play truth or dare

Spazper: ok

Stalker: I go first. Bella truth or dare.

Stupid lamb: dare

Stalker: I dare u 2...

*bella's husband enters*

Bella's husband: hi guys

Stalker:…kiss Mike J

Stupid lamb: WHAT?!?!

Sick masticated lion: WHAT?!?!

Bella's husband: Sweet.

Sick masticated lion: Mike, that screen name is disturbing

Stupid lamb: yeah

Half-vampire's mate: I kind've like it

Sick masticated lion: I'm talking about u 2 Jacob

Half-vampire's mate: hey

*half-vampire's mate leaves*

*Jacob's girl leaves*

Stalker: bella u have 2 kiss mike

Stupid lamb: fine. Don't look Edward

Sick masticated lion: I won't *turns around*

Stupid lamb: *kisses mike and he liked it*

Bella's husband: uhhh gtg bye

*bella's husband leaves*

Kid of the future: I'm getting bored so gtg 2 bye bye

*kid of the future leaves*

Stalker: yeah. Me and Rosalie have 2 do something in a little bit. See yah

Queen of the world: we do??

*stalker leaves*

*queen of the world leaves*

Spazper: let's just get of now, there's going to be a big storm and the power will go out.

Stupid lamb: yeah

Sick masticated lion: yeah

*spazper leaves*

*stupid lamb leaves*

*sick masticated lion leaves*

*wolf-boy enters*

Wolf-boy: darn it ditched _again!!!!!_

*wolf-boy leaves*


End file.
